The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for alerting the consumer to tampering or unintentional violation of the integrity of packaging of any consumable product. Current packaging techniques use foils, blister packages, and heat seals, (among others) that present clear visual evidence of only the grossest of violations. In particular, an astute, sophisticated and malevolent intruder/terrorist can overcome current packaging technology quite easily to poison or otherwise tamper with the product in a way that is extremely difficult for a consumer to detect. The literature abounds with references to such behavior.
In a related area, manufacturers of time-sensitive materials, e.g., drugs and foods, have specific recommendations for the maximum effective shelf-life of any specific product. Very little technology has been applied to warning the consumer of the deterioration of these products, other than a date stamp. Indeed, under conditions of high temperature or photoactivated reactions, the deterioration will usually proceed at a faster rate than that envisioned by the manufacturer.
It is the intent of this invention to address dot of these areas simultaneously.